Betrayal
by ChibiLeonKitty
Summary: Sequal to Loyalty! If you haven't read Loyality, you may not get what's going on...ItaNeji, Yaoi, Character death s ...Don't like don't read
1. Part I

Kitty: Well...I finally finished it! The long awaited sequal to "Loyality"!

I would like to thank the following for the reviews I recieved for Loyality...it helped knowing that you guys repected me enough to review!

Atsuko Uehara  
Sweet Misfortune119  
Sen the Crazy Cat Lady  
black55widow  
Mary  
SnowNinja  
Chromde  
Maiko-Akatsuki-Ninja  
InnocentxObsession  
Hanai-kun  
Tai Ishtar

And thank you anyone else I may have missed! You all helped me get to the end of the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own...if I did, there would be more Neji and more Itachi...and Yaoi...lots of Yaoi...

* * *

In the midst of a dream, the longhaired male moaned. Whether or not the young teen was having a nightmare about the attack, the medical nin did not know. All they really knew was that Tsunade assumed that it was a relapse of the Genjutsu.

This was also the cause of the Hyuuga not responding to anything the Hokage tried to make the boy regain consciousness.

Friends and family had visited the boy on and off in between being sent out to retrieve the Kyuubi vessel from the clutches of the evil organization Akatsuki.

The nurse tending to the boy gave him a sympatric look even though it was likely that he would ever know. The reason for this look was that he had been in this state for nearly a month and because no one visited as much as they used to. It was as if they had given up all hope on him.

"You poor thing." She whispered, stroking back the dark hair to reveal the acid green curse mark on his forehead. "You were up against one of the strongest shinobi that Konoha had ever seen and because of that you're stuck in this state."

The whimpering began to crease as the woman continued to soothe back the long hair. Soon the only sound she could hear from the prodigy was his soft breathing.

Shaking her head lightly, she picked up her clipboard and left the room in its total darkness state.

Two minutes after the middle-aged woman left the room, a solo shadow entered the room. His features cloaked, though a set of deep crimson orbs glowed clearly in the low light.

For a few moments, he stood over the pale figure before shaking his head lightly. "I think you've learnt your lesson for going against me." He purred as he performed a short string of hand seal's to revive the younger.

Slowly silver eyes fluttered open to stare into the darkness. Blankly, the Jounin looked around the room slowly before his eyes fell on the dark intruder.

"This is a warning for the next time we meet, NEVER disobey my commands." The crimson-eyed male snarled as his hand snaked across to grip the helpless boy's throat. "Next time you won't get away with such a fatal mistake."

A small amount on pressure was pressed to the Jounins jugular before the feeling faded away along with the other male. Silently, the young Hyuuga looked away from where the interloper had previously been to look at watch the ceiling.

"Itachi…" He breathed softly. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't pleased that the elder had awoken him from his constant nightmare, but at the same time, he wished that he hadn't.

He was sure that by the next day the Hokage would know of his awakening and would expect an explanation along with the information about the disappearance of one Uzumaki Naruto.

There was no way that he could lie without feeling guilty. It was against his nature. It was something that his father had praised his son on the most. To keep such an act made him feel closer to the deceased man.

Sighing, he looked to his other side to find a call button that most of the hospitals usually had. Picking up the button connected to a long white wire, he braced himself. Once he pushed, the button there was no going back. He would be declared conscious, then everyone who knew about this would know and the questioning would begin.

However, in the same aspect, he couldn't pretend to be in a coma for long if he didn't do anything.

With the reasoning done, the Hyuuga looked back up to the ceiling and squeezed the red trigger.

It seemed the act wasn't expected, as he heard a large crash along with multiple fast-paced footsteps heading to his room. Closing his eyes, he reframed from flinching when the door pushed open with a force to slam it into the wall beside it.

Reopening his eyes, he watched as the nurses all collectively gasped before a familiar head of pink hair made its way through the group.

"So the button is working properly." The owner of the pink hair mused. "It's good to see your finally awake, Neji."

Though she was smiling, the Hyuuga could see through it. Her eyes contained a large amount of sadness while her smile was faked.

"I take it you haven't found him yet." Was his only response. Hell, Neji knew that it was probably too late to get the young blonde back the second Akatsuki had control over him. "I'm sorry Sakura. I'm sure you didn't need to go through this a second time."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about." The younger growled as the group of nurses began to deplete. "You were up against Uchiha Itachi, there wasn't much you and Naruto could do by yourself."

"It's still inexcusable." Neji protested, as he forced his body to sit up despite the stiffness in his joints. "There's still hope though."

Slowly the medical nin shook her head as her green eyes fell from his face. "You've been out for a month and without the information that you could have provided, our search was useless. He's most likely dead now."

Silence fell between the two shinobi as the female of the two began to go over some of the Hyuuga's vitals. This was mostly because Neji was wondering how he should feel.

Their silence was broken when a busty blonde woman entered the room and looked over the prodigy. "So you're finally awake, ae brat." She said with an eyebrow raised. "You took your time."

"My apologies, Hokage-sama." The Hyuuga sighed bowing his head forward slightly out of respect. "If I could have control my lack of consciousness, I would have awoken earlier."

"I'm sure you would have." The blonde-haired woman replied thoughtfully. "I'll get your report from you in the morning. For now, I think it is best that you rest. And no, I don't care that your been sleeping for a month, you still need your rest."

Blinking, Neji nodded as the woman left with Sakura following in behind her and did as told.

It was early the next morning that the Hyuuga awoke. As a branch family member and a shinobi he was accustom to getting up at dawn.

After several minutes of lying and watching the ceiling, the Hyuuga decided that he was bored. Like the rest of his team when he was a genin, he was a rather active person…though he and Tenten were a little less…energetic than their old sensei and Lee.

Slowly, Neji forced himself up slowly though his muscles protested the movement after such a long time. Clutching onto the headboard of the bed, he forced himself to stand on shaky legs. With his arms holding tightly to the bed, the silver-eyed teen began to move around the room until he got to the point where he could move around without being aided.

Finally pleased with the fact that he had regained control over his body once more, Neji knelt down in front of a small cupboard next to his bed and regained his clothing. Moving swiftly to the adjoining bathroom, the teen changed into his clothes and set to brushing his long dark hair.

Even after a month, the long strands were still very much untangled and neat. Even though this would be odd for others to have almost perfect hair after being asleep for a month, Neji brought it down to the Hyuuga genes. It was rare to see a Hyuuga with bad hair.

Once his full attire was in place, Neji left the small room and entered the plain white walled room. He had a strange feeling that he wouldn't be getting visitors today, but he knew was that the news of him awakening would have gotten around Konoha by now.

Sitting back down on his bed, he sat still for a while but became restless. Usually he would train at this time then he would have breakfast with Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi.

Hours later, the Hyuuga had been feed and one of the nurses gave him a Sudoku book and a pen to work on to kill his boredom.

By the time the Hokage had arrived, he was more than halfway through the book. Even though it claimed that they would get more difficult as he went through them, he was yet to find one that challenged his prodigy mind.

"It appears that you are ready to leave." The Hokage started as the Hyuuga continued to work on the puzzles. "I'll let you go after you've had a final check up."

Finally placing the last number into the puzzle, he closed his book and placed it on the bedside table. Slowly he recounted the details of the mission excluding the part about Kisame calling him Itachi's pet. Once finished, he waited for the Hokage to say something.

"So what your saying is that Itachi and Kisame showed up, you tried to get Naruto to run but Itachi caught you and used Naruto's need to protect his friends against him, then once they had bound Naruto Itachi kissed you…" The Hokage recounted as the Hyuuga blushed deeply. "But after that he attacked you."

"Hai." Neji nodded not looking directly at the blonde woman. He didn't exactly know what drove him to say that he'd been kissed by the missing-nin.

"I guess that Itachi's actions can be justified in some ways." Tsunade sighed before turning to leave. "You can go home Neji."

As soon as Neji go back to the Hyuuga compound, he was greeted by his uncle. The elder seemed more standoffish than usual. It was almost as if knew something about Neji that he himself did not.

Shrugging it off, the young Hyuuga made his way deeper into the compound until he came across the Hyuuga library that contained all the clan's ledgers and diary's for the head clan and only main house could enter.

What the clan didn't count on was Hyuuga Neji. Like how he was able to escape the compound undetected, he could get into any place he wished within it…including the Hyuuga library.

Quickly, he gathered all the information he needed to figure out a way to counter a curse seal before leaving the large building.

He had done the exact same thing when he wanted to learn the main house jutsus, but he only ended up with barely enough information so filled in the blanks while watching the head of clan as he trained Hanabi.

Entering his room, he spread out the papers on his bed and began to go over the aspects of the caged-bird seal.

He discovered that the seal was more complicated than he first thought. To be able to place the mark on any Hyuuga, it had to be in the right position. If it were off by a millimeter, it would be useless. Sadly, Neji knew this was not the case for him. His seal was functioning, as it should.

After what seemed hours (it most likely was due to the setting of the sun), the only thing that repeated its self through out the papers was the words 'When the seal is removed then so is the Kekki Genkai.'.

Growling at the masses of text, the Hyuuga pushed it to one side of his room and collapsed onto his bed. It was beginning to seem that such a feat to please the one man he loved most was going to be impossible.

It was only after this conclusion that he realized that he really did love the Uchiha even if he did not return the feeling. Not to mention, the thought of being in a one sided relationship seemed to make his heart clench to the point he felt as if he was going to throw up.

A small timid knock brought him out of his thoughts and slight despair followed by the soft voice of his young cousin informing him that "That dinner had been severed."…but with the stuttering.

Politely, he declined the offer of food claiming that he wasn't hungry which seemed to suffice the girl who left shortly afterwards.

Sighing, he buried his head into his pillow and attempted to come up with a way to rid himself of the strong bars that held him to his clan.

'Regarded as a genius but somehow getting stuck in a situation with no easy escape…that's just like me isn't it.' Neji concluded snorting at his own luck. 'All I need is for Itachi and give me a deadline and I'm screwed.'

* * *

Its not finished yet!

ONTO PART TWO!!


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: As in the first chapter

* * *

It was days later that Neji decided to go back to his research. After everything he had been through, he decided that it was a good idea to skip out on doing any work toward leaving the clan and joining Itachi until his mind was clearer.

He finally reached midway through the papers when something caught his eye.

Studying the scroll closely, he figured out that not a Hyuuga had written it, but an Uchiha asking permission to take a Hyuuga as his wife. It also went on to say that, he found a way to remove the mark upon the woman's forehead.

Placing the scroll within his loose Yukata, he collected the rest of the papers to take back to the library. Slowly he made his way being very careful not to be caught by any of the other clan members.

Once he had replaced the assortment of papers, he left to go to the Konoha directory. Unusually, if one was looking for a specific person who lived within the walls there would be small amount of data on them.

The man he was looking for was Uchiha Kazuo(1) and, according to the description in the directory, he would have been fifty-three on the day of the massacre, he never married and had no children.

It was then that the prodigy decided that the request was declined…but he wanted to know what happened to the Hyuuga he fell in love with. Pulling out the scroll, he read the name written for the request.

Her name was Hyuuga Ayame(2) of the branch family, but she died an early death at the age of twenty three. Neji could only guess why. If Ayame felt the same way for Kazuo and didn't submit to marrying another…it meant for an instant death.

Sighing he left the room the directories were kept and headed back to the compound. He had a feeling that a certain Uchiha knew all this and most likely knew how a curse mark could be removed. Meaning that this would be some form of test for him. As if Itachi was testing the boy to see if he was as intelligent as people had said.

Shaking his head, he concluded that it was a stupid notion but still had his doubts. If the elder prodigy wanted to free the Hyuuga, he would have been able to figure this stuff out…though in his defense, Itachi probably didn't have access to a scroll akin to the one he had in his hands.

Slowly, he concluded trying to contact the missing nin…but he had no idea how to do so. The best he could was send a bird out after him and hope that he actually received then replied.

Walking into the compound, he was approached by another of the branch family who bowed to him. Though the branch family was classed as a single group, it still had a structure and only being a second-generation branch member put him near the top of the list.

"Neji-sama, a man came round looking for you earlier. He said that it was important that he saw you right away." She explained as the younger Hyuuga blinked. "He's waiting in your room."

"Thank you." Neji said nodding and bowing back to the female before making his way to his room. All the while, he tried to think who would come and see him with such urgency.

As he went to open his door, he felt a tiny amount of charka used for a low-leveled jutsu. Blinking, Neji opened the door and walked in only to be met with a plum of smoke. Quickly the vapor disappeared leaving the man he had been waiting to contact still his small discovery.

"I've come to see what progress you're made in you search for a cure." The criminal explained plainly, as he stepped forward and pushed the door closed behind the Hyuuga. "I've given you enough time to at least find something useful."

Nodding, the Hyuuga pulled the scroll out from within his top and handed it to the Uchiha before him. "I would have been able to find out more if Uchiha Kazuo or Hyuuga Ayame was still alive, but it seems both you and my clan decided that they were better dead."

A smirk crossed the Uchihas lips upon hearing the teen's complaint. "You really think that I would kill the man who had knowledge of how to rid a bird of his cage, after meeting a struggling bird with a beautiful song, without extracting the answer first?"

Neji blinked at the master of the black crows(3), he had thought that Itachi would know and the only reasoning for this was using the search as a test.

"So you were just testing me?"

"I wasn't testing you." The older explained pulling the Hyuuga closer and leaning down. "Leader-sama wanted to test you after hearing about you from that loud mouth Kisame. If you are to come with me, you have to prove yourself…for you to use every trick you possess to get what you want or need proves you more than capable of surviving within our ranks."

By now Neji could feel Itachi's warm breath caressing his lips. They were so close and, for once, Itachi's body felt warmer than normal.

"All that's left is for you to complete the task. Take the scroll from me." He continued in a husky voice.

Unable to resist the feeling that had washed over him, the brunette pushed forwards to darker haired male effectively sealing their lips together. Wasting no time, the duos kiss became heated as they slowly moved towards the bed.

Quickly the amorous Uchiha removed Neji's clothes before breaking the kiss to throw the now naked teen onto the bed. Soon his Akatsuki cloak, forehead protector and mesh shirt found them-selves on the steadily growing pile as the elder lowered himself on top of Neji.

Slowly, the S-rank criminal lifted his hand and pulled lightly on the leaf ninja's headband away before proceeding to take away the bandages as well. He was well aware that the younger was uncomfortable about showing such a mark, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"After today, you will be free." He whispered leaning down and pecking the 'X' as he had done when the boy was younger.

Shuddering when the lips left his forehead, he looked deeply into the crimson eyes so many feared…but he felt safe. Lifting up his hands, he fisted the hair on the back on the Uchihas head and pulled him down into another kiss.

Their tongues tangled in the tireless tango, both moaning at the pure passion conveyed between them.

The Hyuuga whimpered when the Uchiha pulled back moments later only to moan as the elder trailed butterfly kisses down to the junction between the youngers neck and shoulder. Gently Itachi nipped at the pale skin before biting down hard enough to draw blood.

Gasping, Neji arched his back into the Itachi. Amused, the crimson-eyed man pulled back from the Hyuuga.

"I guess I forgot how noisy you can be." He smirked leaning down and lapping up small amount of blood dripping from his blushing pale-eyed angel. "We'll have to do something about that."

Biting his lip nervously, Neji wondered what his missing nin lover was going to do to silence him as he watched the tanned man go through his closet. "Itachi…?"

The man pulled back from the Hyuuga wardrobe and began to approach the younger with a black sash in hand. Wordlessly, he tied the silky fabric around the willing Hyuuga's mouth.

Crimson and lilac eyes locked before the Uchiha began to run his fingers across the youngers abdomen with feather light touches. A muffled gasp escaped the younger's lips and the Uchiha smirk.

Stepping back from the teen, Itachi dropped his pants and bowers in one swift move. A smug look crossed the Akatsuki member's lips as he watched the Hyuugas reaction.

Lying next to the Hyuuga, he returned to giving the Hyuugas neck the attention the boy lusted for. While distracting the younger, he reached over to the bedside table in search for the lotion he spied on it earlier.

Once the cool bottle connected with the tips of his fingers, he pulled away from his work. Confusedly, Neji let a muffled whine at the loss of contact.

Ignoring the boy, Itachi covered his fingers with the vanilla smelling lotion and before placing them at the boy's entrance. With little warning, the elder slide his digits slowly into the boy.

This time, the Hyuuga knew what was to be expected and relaxed his frame fully as the elder added another finger, then another, stretching him more gently than the last time. A pleased smirk crossed the Uchihas lips as he watched the Hyuugas eyes close and throw his head back in pleasure when his nails scarped over the bundle of nerves. His voice muted by the temporary gag.

Pulling his fingers out, the raven haired nin poured a liberal amount of lotion into his palm before rubbing the cool substance across his erect member. A small spark of satisfaction washed over his tanned body as he readied himself for the next stage.

Moving back, he positioned himself between the brunettes parted legs. His crimson orbs found them-selves lost within the depths of the endless, pale vortexes, also known as Neji's eyes.

Without further thought, Itachi pushed his manhood slowly into the youngers body. Immediately Neji's body tensed at the intrusion, making Itachi groan. Panting he leant forward and kissed and nip the Hyuugas chest lightly while running his hands soothingly up and down the teen's soft thighs.

Barely audible whimpers escaped the Hyuuga as he began to relax his tense frame. The young prodigy briefly registered that, unlike last time, the S-rack criminal was acting in a more caring manner. It was almost like there had been two different 'Uchiha Itachi's.

Whining softly into the material, his weary eyes watched the older male as a jolt of pain shot up his spine when the elder moved again.

"It'll get better, my little bird." The Uchiha whispered using all of his self-control not to pound into the boy before him. "Just relax…"

No more words were exchanged as the Uchiha thrust forward so that he was fully enveloped by the Jounin. After a short minute, former began to pull slowly out of the latter then pushed back in.

The starting pace was slow and, quickly, the Hyuuga found himself wanting -needing- more. Unable to convey his thoughts to the older in words, Neji wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and pressed the criminal into him faster and harder than before.

A quiet, breathy moan tore itself from Itachi's throat as the friction. Not needing to be told twice, the Uchiha began to pound into his willing uke, all the while lifting the boys hips to find the spot that would cause the most pleasure. Soon the missing nin found it and had the Hyuuga seeing stars.

All too quickly, they both felt their releases approaching as they both demanded more from the experience. Finally, Neji found release only to have Itachi follow as the formers walls closed around the intruding member.

Panting, the Uchiha pulled himself from the Hyuuga and laid down next to the heaving male.

Fleetingly, the Uchiha thanked himself for taking the time to hinder the boy's ability to speak. He guessed from the muffled sounds from the boy that, if he hadn't been gagged, the whole clan would have been alerted to their doings.

Shakily, the brunette lifted his hand up to the damp material and pulled it from his mouth. "Do I get that scroll now?" He asked lightly, still feeling the euphoria from their activities.

Nodding lazily, Itachi sat up and moved over to his cloak. Slowly he withdrew the tattered scroll and handed it to the younger. "You will need my help for this."

Nodding Neji sat up and opened the old parchment. It seemed difficult, but do-able. He knew that much.

"When can we do this?" He asked looking deeply into the eyes feeling the same sense of safeness.

"Go have a shower. We can do this later." Was all the older prodigy said as he began to redress himself.

"What about you?"

"Later. We have more important things to deal with first." The Uchiha explained, looking away from the Hyuuga and toward the scattered piles of clothing.

Nodding, Neji did as he was told only to return moments later looking and feeling cleaner (not to mention wearing more clothing) than when he left. His clothes had also changed from the normal white to black of a similar style.

Together, they left the both left the compound ending up in the place they had met so many years ago. It didn't take long for them to set up the ritual, but the ritual itself proved too painful and tiring to the teen.

Once it was done, the Uchiha took the boy into his arms. "You did well, my little bird." He whispered, tracing the now unmarked Hyuuga's forehead.

Smiling tiredly, Neji rested his head on the taller man's shoulders. "Thank you, Itachi." He whispered, feeling that for once that his life was going how it was meant to.

As usual, fate had different plans for him.

Unknown to the duo, the younger of the Uchiha siblings hid and waited for and opening to destroy the killer of his family. Upon seeing one, he threw a dagger at the elder. What he didn't count on, was Hyuuga Neji to be in the way.

As soon as the knife hit the Hyuuga through the heart, Itachi knew what was happening. Cursing himself for letting his guard down, he glared in the direction of his brother then down at his dying lover. His features softened greatly as he saw the boy's soft features pale to unhealthy color.

"I'm not going to make it, am I?" The Hyuuga whispered watching as the Uchiha shook his head mutely. "Heh, fates a bitch…Itachi…just know…just know that I love you…"

"As do I, Neji-kun." He murmured as the life began to leave the younger prodigy's eyes. "We will meet again soon, my angel."

All too quickly, Neji's spirit moved on as the Uchiha placed him against a tree. "Foolish little brother, if you really wish to kill me, then do it now." Itachi challenged rising back up to stand in the middle of the clearing. "Strike me while I'm weakest, or have you learnt nothing?"

Taking this as an insult, Sasuke attacked his brother locking them both in a death match, which only one would walk away from.

In the end, Sasuke won and with him, he took all of his dead aniki's Sharingan techniques.

When the two bodies were found, a story was put in place making the Hyuuga a hero instead of the traitor he truly was. It was a story where Hyuuga Neji was in the wrong place at the wrong time when the Uchiha brothers fought.

"_To escape this horrible curse, there is no method but death."(4)_

* * *

(1) Kazuo means man of peace

(2) Ayame means iris…which sort of fits for a Hyuuga…

(3) I'm not exactly sure…but a guy I know told me that someone calls Itachi 'The Master of the Black Crows' so I thought I'd use it. If it's wrong, tell me so I can rub it in his face.

(4) A quote I got from the mange…chapter 102 if I'm correct. Said but Neji while explaining the caged bird seal

I'm sorry if you thought that ending sucked, but at the time, it was how I invisioned this story ending...I hate myself for killing Neji now -pouts-

Review if you want


End file.
